nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | Everyone is welcome to ask something to our king in personal on this page. Please notice that this is the personal page. For formal or official questions or issues, use the formal Royal talk page. :His Royal Highness, Take notice! * His Royal Highness can be adressed as Dimitri or Sir on this page. The terms Your Royal Highness or Your Majesty are to be used on the formal talk page. * If you don't know if Dimitri Noble can speak the language you speak, you can check his list of languages on this page. The king prefers English, but speaks Dutch, French and some other languages as well. * His Majesty is abetted in more difficult issues by the Royal Advisor and Master of Ceremony Yuri Medvedev. * His Majesty will be less available during these periods: ** From March 27 until March 29, 2008 ** From April 3 until April 4, 2008 ** From May 1 untill May 2, 2008 ** From July 6 until July 25, 2008 | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Thanks Just want to express my sincere gratitude to you for facilitating editing to the new users. Great job. Lars 10:30, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :That's friendly. I'm trying hard to simplify these help-pages. 10:31, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::No, thanks. Deaconu is very good.--A.A. Marius Deaconu 13:56, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::Okay :) If you'd change your mind, don't hesitate to tell me. Good luck! 13:57, 23 February 2008 (UTC) State visit: Adlibita-Lovia? Would like schaduele a bilateral visit between Lovia and Adlibita some day? Adlibitan Parliament and Lovian Parliament? Cheers,--Marius Ştefan 14:20, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Nice. I suggest the Lovian Congress can invite the Adlibitan Parliament first here in Lovia. Why don't you discuss the issue with my colleague and leader of the Congress: Yuri Medvedev. 14:25, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yuri Medvedev didn't gave me a response. Why? Yours--Marius Ştefan 10:00, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::I don't know, please contact him. 10:16, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes,i did. It's that a problem?--Marius Ştefan 16:55, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::No problem. Please notice me first. So I take note: your new official name will be Marius Ştefan, is that correct? 16:58, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::Well, i didn't tought that is necessary to announce you for this little change (also watch my new signature), my Sir. Yours,--Marius Ştefan 17:03, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::It's not a problem :) But I asked you earlier and then you refused to change it, so I thought... What ever, it's okay and I'll make the official change. 17:06, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Could I rename myself to 'de Muntegu'? --Maarten (???) 18:23, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :I will. 14:48, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :: Thx --Maarten (???) 15:52, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Libertas: Logo WLi! Effe een vraagske: wat vind je van het tijdelijk logo van Wli!? Ben aan het twijfelen of ik niet gewoon een witte achtergrond zou nemen. Ik vraag het jouw omdat ik alles over logo's van jouw heb geleerd. :D --Maarten (???) 10:24, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Tja, wit biedt veel mogelijkheden, maar ik vind dat je logo's van WLI op het moment wel goed zijn. Ze passen goed in je navboxen, en die kleuren mogen wel voor een 'feestbedrijf'. Dus, houwe zo 10:30, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :: Thx. Trouwens, we moeten nog eens (opnieuw) onderhandelen over wli! - Q-Music (kon het niet laten ) --Maarten (???) 10:33, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Quality Music is tijdelijk aan het hervormen, dus nog even geduld daarmee. 10:36, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::: Oké, mr wanneer denk je dat de hervormingen klaar zullen zijn? Zou wel duidelijkheid willen hebben voor vrijdag, wanneer ik Spring Time officieel voorstel. --Maarten (???) 10:41, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: Komt in orde. 10:42, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Effe een ander vraagske: ik weet niet of je de persvoorstelling van MenM Inc. al hebt gezien, mr wa vinde vant logo? En wete gij een mannier om er voor te zorgen da et logo ni te ard vervaagd als ik het in de rechterbovenhoek plaats? --Maarten (???) 12:01, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Ik begrijp je vraag niet zo goed... 15:11, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :: Ik wil graag in de rechterbovenhoek het logo van MenM Inc. zetten odmat het dan duidelijk is dat dat bedrijf eigendom is van MenM Inc. Alleen ziet het logo er niet uit als je het zohard verkleind. --Maarten (???) 15:38, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Zoek dan een vereenvoudigde variant die door kleur en vorm genoeg opvalt, maar zonder de details. 16:50, 27 February 2008 (UTC) TWA Oké, ik heb nog een vraagje: zou ik TWA mogen overnemen? Het is al bijna 3 maanden niet meer bewerkt. Laat iets weten aub (eventueel wederdienst) --Maarten (???) 18:08, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Neen, dat kan je niet overnemen. 18:11, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :: Jammer, had juist een zeer goede ingeving over de toekomst van TWA. En ook geen mogelijkheid tot verandering van gedachten? --Maarten (???) 18:14, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Wat is je plan? Ik garandeer je niet dat ik van gedachten wil veranderen (zeker niet), maar ik wil je wel een eerlijke kans geven. 18:17, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::: Tja, dat is de vraag hé. Ik denk dat ik mijn plannen nog maar even voor mij hou, je weet maar nooit of ik ze nog kan gebruiken é. --Maarten (???) 18:19, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: Okay, it's yóúr plan 18:21, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Spam There is spam on this wiki Pierlot 08:02, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :I already fixed the issue. 18:04, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Patisserie Aan het tempo waaraan je de pagina corrigeert, weet ik dat je 'm leuk vindt. Heb ik het goed begrepen dat je er een ludieke neighborhood van wil maken ? 15:32, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Ludiek? Niet speciaal. Iets gezelligs, iets trendy en iets retro. Iets dat oud én jong aanspreekt, en ik vind dat je alvast goed begonnen bent Blij je hier terug te hebben in Lovely Lovia. 15:34, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ook blij dat ik er weer ben. 15:37, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Mandarin Park Wil jij hier werk van maken of mag ik er eens over nadenken ? 15:37, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Jij mag, het is jouw neighborhood :D Ik ben momenteel nog met Artista bezig. 15:39, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Logo Pierlot Pizza Can you make a logo for PIerlot Pizza Pierlot 15:38, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Mmm, what would you like? 15:39, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :: a grey Pizza with the text Pierlot Pizza Pierlot 15:43, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Why grey? 15:44, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::: That is because this restaurant was founded by James Grey in 1983 Pierlot 15:52, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: Great, please add this info to that page. I'll make you one, hopefully this afternoon. 15:53, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::: The image does not work Pierlot 16:09, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::: I know, 'm fixing it. 16:11, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Subway Would you want an subway and can i build it Pierlot 12:31, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, I don't think it's very necessary for the moment. We could try it, but we have to know very well where to build it. What route would you make? 12:32, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::Little Frisco to Long Road Pierlot 12:33, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::And past which neighborhoods? 12:34, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Mandarin Village Downtown Trading Quarter The MallPierlot 12:38, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: We could do that but both The Mall and Long Road aren't finished, and I think we should calm down writing transportation stubs. 12:41, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::: OK Pierlot 12:43, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Agiunta and Noble City Yes, I'm agree with this partnership. --Giacomo Contratto 20:09, 7 mar 2008 (CET) :That's great! 19:17, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Geofictie Wiki Ga je nog iets doen bij Geofictie Wiki Pierlot 06:33, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Ik? Ik niet nee, ik ben daar eig. nooit, ik kwam daar gewoon ees kijken. 06:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::Maar we hebben maar twee gebruikers: Lokixx en Pierlot en het is er erg saai Pierlot 06:38, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, maar je weet dat ik het hier en in Libertas al druk genoeg heb. 11:56, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Country of Liberty I want to ask you if you could make the cover in one of these days? It should be something which symbolizes Libertas, like fighting for freedom or that lighthouse. Just a simple - but nice - cover, for example with a white background and those symbols of Libertas - simply - in Bordeaux rouge. (just giving some examples). And something with "Libertas 16XX - 2008". Btw - Ик ха маин верк верволхен оп 'н хехаиме плек , coz 't sh'd B a веррассинг. ;-) Alexandru 21:11, 10 March 2008 (UTC) (transliterate! - to Dutch - use wikipedia (no difference between Dutch 'g' and 'h', = х ;-)) :I'll try, maybe tomorrow (although I'll be away all day (Antwerp)) 21:32, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Citizen I have already made 50 edits. Ben 17:43, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry if I was wrong there. I'll check it and if true I'll make you a citizen within a minute 17:44, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::You're right :) ::That means I have to ask you two questions: ::# What would you like to be your official name (first name + surname), perhaps even with a middle name? ::# What's your sex? Male or female? :: 17:45, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::I'll just keep my normal name Ben Opať (small letters) BEN OPAŤ (big letters) but you can also write Ben Opat'. I'm male Ben 17:47, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Can I registrate it as " Ben Opat' ", because that letter isn't easy to use for normal Lovians? 17:54, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Yes, that's why I made the suggestion Ben 17:56, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay. I'll registrate you right now. Welcome in Lovia for citizens! 17:57, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Now I'm citizen in two Wikicountries!! I can be proud. Ben 18:00, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You can! (Nana, I'm a citizen in three countries! ) 18:06, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I'm too, forgot I'm a citizen of the Netherlands too ;) Ben (talk) 18:10, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh! In that case, four! (+Belgium) 18:13, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Dimitri zou jij 50 procent van de aandelen van Lovan Bus willen hbben Pierlot 17:53, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::Not really interested. 17:54, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Jammer Pierlot 17:55, 12 March 2008 (UTC) I have already made 50 edits too. JamalH 05:36, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :I know. I'm not home until this morning, so I'll make you an official citizen around two PM. You can already act as a citizen (voting etc.), but if you have questions, just wait until two. 07:02, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Dimi you have forget making JamalH a citizen Pierlot 14:04, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Name Verandere Pierlot van naam ? 16:56, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Not that I know? Why? 16:57, 14 March 2008 (UTC) IRC Kom op IRC! Het is gezellig :-) 13:23, 16 March 2008 (UTC) (zie nl:Wikistad:IRC) :i'll try. Ik moet blijkbara nog zo'n ding (XChat) downloaden... 13:26, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Lars Washington Thnks for your never ending help when I'm editing. 13:17, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Absolutely no problem :) 13:23, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Ville Virtuelle Have you visited villevirtuelle.wikia.com already ? Do we participate in this or this this some kind of a practial joke ? 11:36, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :It was an old French wikia, with a concept comparible to ours. Now, it is deserted and OWTB is renewing it, so it can fit in our UWN. Problem: il ne sait pas parler français... 11:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Pourquoi pas ? Je pense qu'il est têtu 11:52, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::Oui. Je lui laisse faire qu'il veut faire :) 11:56, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Hardnekkig? En je laat me doen wat ik wil doen... 't Frans begint al te komen... --Oos Wes (Bès) 13:52, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Dat wordt vast leuk ginder in villevirtuelle.wikia.com, alleen jammer dat er zoveel pagina's verwijderd werden, nu kan ik helemaal niet zien wat er stond. Foei, en ik die zo nieuwsgierig ben (hi) Fay ce que voudras ... 14:00, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Het waren toch allemaal pagina's met één zinnetje... --Oos Wes (Bès) 14:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Interwiki Ik heb de interwiki van List of tallest constructions in Lovia weggehaald. Die linkte naar een pagina van Hoogste gebouwen in Libertas. Ik kan 'm dan niet late staan omdat anders m'n bot er een knoeiwerk van gaat make. --Oos Wes (Bès) 16:12, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Okay, that's fine with me. 16:14, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::Good. --Oos Wes (Bès) 16:16, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Muza seal and flag Can you create a seal and flag for muza Pierlot 07:57, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes, soon I will. 07:58, 30 March 2008 (UTC)